Return of the Whitelighter: Episode one
by Heavenly Halliwell
Summary: An Alternate story of what could have happened to Leo after OMG
1. Default Chapter

Return of the Whitelighter   
  
Author's note: This story takes place 6 months after "Oh My Goddess pt.2" when Chris sent Leo  
  
away. Also a character from the past will return to help Leo, Wyatt will say his first word. Piper  
  
will receive a new power to control time. Phoebe already has two new powers, Mind Mesh (she  
  
can show people her premonitions, so it's basically an advancement) and she has electro kinesis.  
  
Paige can finally heal people by her self, and she can clone herself.  
  
  
  
Leo is in the hell dimension Chris sent him to, getting tortured from a hellion that is  
  
transformed to look like Piper. It pours hot liquid all over Leo's naked chest.  
  
"Ahhhh!!" Leo screams chained to a wall, fire roaring all round.  
  
"You deserve it honey." The hellion says in Piper's voice. "You've been a bad boy. Left your  
  
family all alone with a stranger. I don't know what I'm going to do with you sweety."  
  
"You're not Piper! I know what you're trying to do to me and it won't work! You'll never get  
  
inside of my head you fucking bastard!" Leo screams.  
  
The hellion gasps. "That's not a nice thing to say to your wife now is it?" She wags her finger,  
  
then smiles.  
  
"I know just the thing to discipline you." She pulls out a knife and holds it above Leo's heart,  
  
which is beating faster as the knife draws nearer. "If this is where your precious Piper lives, I'll  
  
just have to cut her cut. Permanently!" Leo shuts his eyes and waits to be sliced open by his  
  
"wife". The knife pierces his skin then he hears the hellion scream out in agony. Leo slowly  
  
open's his eyes, when he she the person responsible for saving his live he is amiss.  
  
"Cole!? What are you doing here?" Leo asks shocked to even see him.  
  
"Apparently saving your life. And I think the more appropriate question is 'What are you  
  
doing here?'"   
  
Tbc 


	2. part 2

Return of the whitelighter pt.2  
  
Cole helps Leo up. "Come on, lets get you out of here."  
"You know a way out?" Leo questions.   
Cole nods. "Of course. I've been here for about a year. Which is how I found out how to use my  
powers here"  
"So, then why haven't you escaped?"  
Cole turns to Leo, "Because there's nothing up there for me anymore. You still have a family that  
cares about you, I had that once, until I ruined it. I don't want to see you lose what I did."  
"Will you ever go back?" Leo asks.  
"Maybe one day, when I have finally rid my self of this evil. Then I can try to prove my  
self to Phoebe again. Come on, we're wasting time talking. Lets go." Cole leads Leo to a fiery  
door guarded by a 7 foot tall best.  
"How do we get past him?" Leo asks gesturing to to creature as they both duck out of  
sight.  
"We don't. You do. I'll be the distraction while you run out the door." Cole explains.  
"I can't let you do that Cole. It wouldn't be fair to you." Leo says shaking his head.  
"Not fair to me? And what about your child? Don't you think it would need it's father?"  
Cole states sternly? "Don't worry about me, you just concentrate on get back to your family."  
Leo examines the fiery door.  
"Won't I get burnt running through that?"  
"No. The fire is an illusion to scare the prisoners from escaping. Our real problem is the  
beast, Alcazar."  
"Alright. But what happens to you if that thing gets you?" Leo asks.  
"It won't. Don't worry about me Leo. I'm a big boy now." Cole smiles, then on a more  
serious note, "How did you get here in the first place?"  
Leo frowns while he tries to remember. "I don't really remember. All I know is I was talking to  
Chris, this guy supposedly from the future who is now the girls new whitelighter, and I told him  
that I would be watching him. And when I was orbing away I ended up here. You don't think he  
did it, do you?" Leo turns to Cole.  
"I don't know this guy, but I'd have to say he's your best bet." Cole offers his opinion.  
Alcazar looks over to the boy's hiding spot. " Ok, we have to hurry. Oh, one more thing about  
the door."  
"What?"  
"We'll this is a hell dimension, and if you do escape they don't want you telling people  
about it, so it'll try to erase parts of your memory, but it might erase the wrong stuff."  
"Kind of like whitelighter memory dust?" Leo inquirers.   
"Yeah just like it, Except you might be unconscious for a while. But don't worry, you  
begin to remember slowly."  
"How do you know all of this?"  
"I'm a demon. We spend a lot of time sending people to places like this."  
"So I just walk thought that door and It will send me where I was when I was sent here? "  
Leo asks trying to ignore what Cole said.  
"Well you can't stay in the flames too long because they'll turn real. You also have to  
think of the exact place you want to go to, and time will have continued regularly so a month will  
have passed since you were sent here. Now wait here until I've given the signal. "  
Leo pats Cole on the back. " Good luck." Cole shimmers in front of Alcazar.  
"You again!" Alcazar growls at Cole  
"Miss me?" Cole Smirks.  
"This time I'll make sure you won't escape me. Thee beasts grunts.  
"Come on Alcazar. You kno you can't get me. Every day you say the same thing, and  
everyday I out run you." Cole boasts.  
"Not today. Why do ou tempt me?"  
"Because I like watching you fail." Cole smiles then runs away from the door luring  
Alcazar away to give Leo a chance to creep closer to it.  
While Alcazar is throwing fire balls at Cole, who dodges everyone of them, Leo makes a  
dash for the door. Alcazar catches a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye.  
"A diversion! I should have know!" Alcazar yells and runs to Leo. Leo seeing this runs  
even faster. Cole jumps on Alcazar.  
"Run Leo!" Cole cries struggling to keep the beast back. Leo looks back to Cole before he  
jumps through the door way.  
While in the door, there is a red blinding light and Leo begins to spin in the air and his  
memories are shown in front of his eyes then they begin to disappears as he starts to forget them.  
  
At the Manor Paige is upstairs putting Wyatt to sleep, Piper and Phoebe are in the living  
room walking toward the stairs, with Wyatt's bottle in hand.  
"I'm telling you Piper, Wyatt spoke." Phoebe says to Piper/  
"Phoebe the kid can barley walk, let alone talk." Piper rolls her eyes as they both stop  
walking to argue.  
"But he did!" Phoebe says sternly.  
"Ok. Then what did he say?" Piper challenges.  
"Pee-bee!" Phoebe says proudly in a baby voice. " e said my name. He knows me."  
"Oh please Pheebs." Piper rolls her eyes again. Just as they are about to head for the  
stairs, there is a loud noise and the house starts to shake. A swiling portal appears 10 feet in front  
of the two sisters and spits out a motionless body on the floor then the portal disappears. Paige  
runs down the stairs carrying Wyatt.  
"What the hell was that?" Paige asks when she sees her sisters.  
"I think you just answered your own question. Come on!" Phoebe leads her sisters slowly  
to the body. Paige places Wyatt in his play pen in the other room before fo0llowing her sisters.  
"Is it dead?" Paige asks.  
"Only one way to find out."Piper bends over the body and turns it on it's back, revealing  
a face.  
"Oh My God!" Paige exclaims.  
"It's..." Phoebe starts.  
"Leo." Piper ends for her staring at her husband's charred and bloody body.   
  
  
TBC.  
Thanx for the reviews. Keep them coming. 


End file.
